goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Richie Cordelia/Templates
This blog post will be a complete list of templates on the Wiki and how to use them. _________________ User Box Templates Template:Awesome if user is awesome. Template:Adventure Time if the user uses Adventure Time-style roleplaying at all. Template:Birthday to be added to one's page on their birthday, and removed the day after. Template:Brench if the User's Roleplay Character is a Brench-seijin. Template:Bleach if the user roleplays Bleach-style at all. Template:Champ for the winner of the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament, and only the winner. Template:Children if the User has been cut by Saika. Template:Competitor for every user who competited in theMartial Arts Tournament. [[Template:Destructo Disc] if the User's RP Char knows the Destucto Disc. Template:Dollars if the user is a member of the massive street gang known as the Dollars. Template:DBZ if the user utilizes Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai Abridged-style roleplaying in any way. Template:Insane for everyone who's ever needed a trip to the Wiki Mental Hospital. Template:Inuyasha if the user uses InyuYasha-type roleplaying at all. Template:Final Flash if the user can use the final flash. Template:Freiza's Un-Named Race if the user is a member of Freiza's Un-Named Race Template:K-Ghosts if the user can use the Kamikaze Ghosts Technique. Template:Neko if the user's race is Neko. Template:Majin if the user's race is Majin. Template:Married if the User is in a Wiki Marriage. Template:Mutatio Academy Student if the user has trained with Master Mutatio. Template:One Piece if the user utilizes One Piece-style roleplaying. Template:Rules Reader heck, EVERYONE should have this on their page! Template:Single if the user is not in a Wiki Relationship at the moment. Template:Special Beam Cannon if the user can use the Special Beam Cannon. Template:Spirit Bomb if the user is pure of heart enough to wield the Spirit Bomb. Template:Super Saiyan if the user is a Super Saiyan. Template:Super Saiyan 2 if the User has acheived Super Saiyan 2. Template:Super Saiyan 3 if the user has the power to look like freakin' Sonic the Hedgehog. Template:Super Saiyan 4 if the user is bad-ass. Template:Trained With Korin if the user has trained with Korin. Template:Trained With Popo if the user has trained with Mr. Popo. Template:Trained With Roshi if the user has trained with Master Roshi. Template:Tri-Beam if the user can use the Tri-beam. Template:User Box the starting point for all User Templates. ___________________ Wikia Templates Templates for regular use on the Wiki. Template:Location Infobox - for locations. Template:Person Infobox - use this instead of a regular infobox on the pages of your roleplay character. Template:Over-Powered put this on pages where people have not followed the Rules of the Wiki and created over-powered rp characters to give them a warning. Template:Under Construction - if you're not done with a page, and want to make sure no one puts the Standards Template on it, use this. Template:Standards - if you happen to find a page that is mostly blank, is full of typos, or completely messed up without any useful information or photos, use this to give a warning to the page creator. Template:Quote - the standard quote template. While it is not required, some, if not most, roleplay characters on Goat City have quotes at the top of their pages. Template:Quote2 - the same template as above, but with an orange tint because some people may like this better. Template:Quote3 - the third and final quote template, which is much more fancy. Template:Actual Disscussion for non-roleplaying sections of talk pages. _________________________ Suggestions would be nice. Category:Blog posts